The Doctor's Nemesis
Story Save the future. The Arcane Doctor has traveled back in time to warn his previous self of a disastrous future and save the life of James Mason. His interference, however, has repercussions that will affect the entire Universe... Synopsis After having saved the Earth from the Daleks, The Doctor and James investigate a secret Dalek bunker on an alien planet. Destroying the bunker (with leader of the Daleks, Davros escaping), The Doctor and James return to Earth. The White Guardian asks James to call the future Doctor, but shortly after finishing the call, he and The Doctor meet the future Doctor, who announces his plans to save James from Omega and change his timeline. Whilst his past self argues against his plans, the future Doctor reveals that the Master has returned, leading the past Doctor and James to find out how. Meanwhile, the Master - having acquired the Casket of Rassilon - finds the partially-destroyed Cyberman ship in 2015. '' ''The future Doctor, resting on another planet, is kidnapped by the Lieutenant and meets the Shadow Architect, Calabrax. As penance for his various crimes over the years, Calabrax sends the future Doctor to kill Omega. Whilst in the TARDIS, The Doctor and James are contacted by Calabrax, who informs them of the missing Casket, asking for it to be returned. Arriving in 2015, The Doctor and James discover the Cyberman ship and confront the Master, who enacts his plans for the remaining Cybermen to take over the world. '' ''Meanwhile, the future Doctor travels into the Anti-Matter Universe and murders Omega, preventing James' eventual death. Having killed Omega, his universe begins to collapse as the future Doctor escapes. Reuniting with Calabrax, the two discuss thier plans: to change the future, preventing the catastrophes that are yet to happen. Calabrax sends the future Doctor to assassinate Calabrax, knowing his past self will spare him. The past Doctor, meanwhile, lets the Master go, heads to UNIT HQ with James. There, the Doctor manages to hack in to the Cybermen's hive mind with the help of a decapitated Cyberman head (apprehended by James) and deactivates the Cybermen's mechanical parts. Having saved the planet, The Doctor and James head off in the TARDIS. The Master meets with Calabrax, handing over the Casket of Rassilon, and realises his manipulations. Calabrax decides to "remove" the Master, and murders him. In order to cover-up the evidence, the Lieutenant burns the Master's body. Calabrax watches over, transfixed. Continuity *The future Doctor defeated this branch of Cybermen in Arcane. *The Master was seen having survived his "death" at the end of Dominion, with this episode marking his return. Joe Sheehan's Master first appeared in The Darkest Hour. *The Doctor and James last fought Davros in The Dalek Hunter, in which he decided to wipe out a faulty Dalek fraction and start again elsewhere. Davros would later return in this season's The Assassination of Davros. *Part 2 of this story (The Master's Puppets) marks the first appearance of both Calabrax and the Lieutenant. Their close bond is further explored in Calothorn ''later this season. *Omega's murder of James in ''Age of Omega is frequently mentioned; that story took place some time after the events of Dominion, meaning that the future Doctor had already fought the returning Master before those events occurred. Thus, the future Doctor was able to warn his past self about the Master's imminent return, albeit not knowing how. *The future Doctor and Calabrax's plans hinge on the future Doctor's eventual "death" - knowing that their alterations to the timeline will wipe him from existence. This occurs in Shadow Over Earth . Both know that Omega's death prevents the events in Age of Omega, hence the enthusiasm both share for his demise. *Omega and his Anti-Matter Universe first appeared in the BBC story The Three Doctors, and the Anti-Matter Universe was briefly seen in Age of Omega, as Omega escapes into the "real" universe. *James has a keycard for UNIT HQ, having worked there before UNIT's dismantling at the end of Dominion ''(in which the Master had taken control of UNIT for his invasion plans). Episodes Production ''Filming for the story occurred over nine days between 3rd May and 17th August 2015. Daniel Moynan's scenes for this episode and Ghosts of Time were filmed on the last day, while Harry P Green's first scenes were filmed on 21st July 2015. Between the July and August dates, additional Calabrax scenes were written, establishing the series arc, as opposed to simply being limited to this story. Adam Mayhew's scenes as the newsreader were filmed on the 14th August 2015 - the penultimate day of filming for this story. Scenes from Solitude were filmed during this story's blocking on 17th May 2015. Cast Pete Messum reprises his roles as The Doctor, Omega and the Cybermen, whilst Joe Sheehan once again plays James Mason, the future/other Doctor and the Master. Harry P Green makes his FBC Productions debut playing Calabrax, as does Adam Mayhew playing the newsreader. Daniel Moynan previously played both Captain Jack Harkness and the Doctor in the original FBC Productions Doctor Who series in 2007 and 2008. Crew to be added Production Notes This was the first episode to feature a digital set, "built" by Pete Messum from elements sourced from AFT Downloads, and featured the most amount of visual FX work at the time. James' flying frame was acheived by playing Sheehan in front of a full-length greenscreen outside, giving the shot natural lighting and wind effects. A similar technique was used for the scenes in the Anti-Matter Universe. There are a variety of continuity and editing errors in the story, including Sheehan at point laughing inappropriately in shot, as well as self-contradictory improvised dialogue. Whilst all of the Calabrax and Lieutenant scenes were scripted, the rest of the story was improvised. The story was originally meant to be two parts, but Part 1 overran, and the cliffhanger of the Master finding the Cybermen was shot as a cliffhanger to the new Part 1. This also marks not only the longest Doctor Who story but the longest film produced by FBC Productions at 67 minutes long. A "movie edit" was in the works at one point. A new title sequence was produced and made its debut with this story, used until Ghosts of Time. RGB Studios make their production debut with this story, with their intro made by Harry P Green. Links to be added See also ditto Category:Templates